


Feel Better

by Lapiz_Stars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Gen, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapiz_Stars/pseuds/Lapiz_Stars
Summary: Post-POF sad Roman(Inspired by 'Feel Better' by Penelope Scott)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Author here, I just wanted to say that this is the first fanfiction I've written in a while and is the first one I have posted on AO3, so apologies if it isn't that good. :,-)

The latest episode was a disaster, to say the least.  
Right after he sank out, Roman immediately flopped onto his bed, reflecting on everything that had just gone down.

He was angry.

He was angry at Patton for accepting Jan- Deceit, he was angry at Patton for guilt tripping Roman into giving up on the opportunity of a lifetime.

He was angry at Deceit for inflating his ego, and then destroying him with a single comment.

He was angry at /himself/

He was angry at himself for trusting Deceit,  
He was angry at himself for relying on Patton so much,  
He was angry at himself for not being good enough to be Thomas's hero. For not being /good/.

Roman was heartbroken.  
He had /trusted/ Deceit.  
He let himself be flattered by the snake's backhanded compliments.  
He /allowed/ himself to be vulnerable.

Roman was, to say the least, fucking pissed.

Throughout the next few days, no one saw the prince.  
Roman stayed locked up in his room, not acknowledging anyone who came to check on him.

He knew he should just move on, but he didn't, nay, /couldn't/ just move on.

He didn't /want/ to feel better.  
He was content brooding in his room. The prince was convinced that his fellow sides only checked up on him out of pity, or concern for Thomas.

There was no way they /actually/ cared.

Roman wished he could just stop being bothered the entire situation.

No matter what he tried to do, he would still feel /angry/.

He didn't want to /feel better/

He could leave his room, put on the facade that he had been keeping up for years and pretend everything was fine.

He could just ignore the pain, right?  
But, unfortunately for Roman, it wasn't that simple.

Lying in his bed, blankly staring up at the ceiling, he came to a conclusion;

"I want to tear this fucking world apart."

Turns out the only thing the 'good' creative side was tearing apart,

Was himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Constrictive criticism is greatly appreciated. (・∀・)


End file.
